


Gambled Away

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Conditioning, Dehumanization, Fingering, Gags, Gambling, Gambling Problem, Hurt Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Name-Calling, Objectification, Older Man/Younger Man, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Dean, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: Dean had no idea his father's gambling had gotten so bad. He had no idea his father frequently gambled with criminals or that in a desperate attempt to pull himself out of debt that he would gamble Dean away without a thought.





	Gambled Away

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING!
> 
> This was written for a prompt that included a gif as part of what the prompter wanted. I'll include a link below for those curious.

Dean stared in horror at his father as he refused to meet Dean’s eyes. One of the men stood nearby, gun trained on his father, as Dean started shaking. “I’m sorry Dean.” It wasn’t enough. Sorry would never be enough for what he’d done. “I didn’t think I could lose.”

His own father had _bet_ him, had gambled him away, to a criminal who worked in the sex trade. His father had _known_ who the man was when he’d offered Dean up after running out of money and going into debt when he’d kept gambling.

A few seconds passed as Dean’s muscles tensed and he started to pivot, completely intent on darting past them and out the door, but two large hands caught him. He fought and threw every last ounce of strength into it. Unfortunately he had nothing on the large, burly man who had caught him.

“Let me go!” he writhed and jerked but the hands on him never let go and nothing he did budged the man. “I’ll fucking kill all of you!”

There was a snort from the man his father had lost him to. “After enough days in the training room he’ll be far more docile. They _always_ are.”

Still his father wouldn’t look at him and Dean knew, because he’d already tried pleading, that there was nothing to be done on that front. Every man in the room noticeably had a gun save for them. The large man holding him hauled him along and when he tried to use his legs on the doorframe another man stepped up to lift his legs up so he was suspended between them.

Dean fought the whole way. He fought even when they bound his wrists behind his back and pulled out a thick black gag, forcing his mouth open, before strapping it behind his head. Horror and fear filled him causing his heart to jackhammer in his chest when they shoved him into the trunk of a car.

He was in there for hours.

They had taken him hours away from where his father was, where his little brother was, and Dean tried everything to free himself but the rope only cut into his skin.

It was both a relief and a feeling of extreme dread that they pulled him from the trunk, carrying him into a large nondescript building and down a hallway lined with doors. He could hear screaming, sobbing and crying as they carried him but it was the sounds of obvious fucking that had his stomach twisting.

Dean tried begging them through the gag, pleading, as tears started to burn the backs of his eyes. He’d heard about the sex slave trade in passing and he knew, because of his friend Castiel’s father trying to bring it down, that recently there had been some changes to the largest trade in the state.

A guy his age, around eighteen, had accidentally been recovered and Dean remembered the horror stories Castiel’s father had told him in a quest to make sure they wouldn’t do anything stupid that might get them snatched off the street.

Now his own father was responsible for him ending up in the last place Dean ever wanted to be.

The man who had won him moved ahead of them and unlocked a door, leading the way, while Dean was carried inside. The room was a rusty brown; the floor the same dull color except for a large black mat.

A few feet from the edge of the mat sat a solid wooden box, a rope secured to each side, with two metal poles at one end of the mat and from those he could see more rope hanging. Two more poles were located just past where the box rested and were firmly embedded into the ground at the edge of the mat. Rope hung from both of those as well. It was more than obvious what they were for.

There were toys and whips located against the wall, a large tub of lube held a prominent position on a nearby table and another table held several metal implements Dean wanted nothing to do with.

He wanted nothing to do with anything in the room.

His eyes caught the sight of metal bars, ropes and other restraints waiting for use.

“Strip him and strap him in place on his back.”

Dean didn’t make it easy on them. He used what strength he had left to kick, jerk, and writhe. It was more than clear they’d dealt with this kind of thing before. One of them struck him and pain flared brightly through his shaking body, his eyes slamming closed while they carried him towards the wooden box.

He was shoved onto it and held in place. “Unless you want to be cut you better stop moving, whore.”

Dean’s eyes took in the sight of a knife and he stilled, heart pounding and body shaking. It cut through his clothing while another man removed his shoes and socks. Tears burned the backs of his eyes as another knife rested up against his throat and Dean froze completely while his pants, then boxer-briefs, were cut away.

Next came his shirts and then he was completely naked.

“Don’t move.”

His legs were spread to the point of pain, to the point he was doing the splits while lying on his back, even as one man secured rope around his right thigh to keep his leg in place and then moved to his left to repeat. Next the rope hanging from the left pole was tied around his left ankle. It burned, the stretch of his legs spread so wide and unable to shut, but no one in the room cared as they moved to tie the rope from the other pole to his right ankle.

“You’re going to be a gorgeous, well-trained whore when we’re finished. Docile. A perfect little fucktoy. I sell nothing less than the perfect toy. Your father was a fool to bid you and think he could win trying to count cards.”

They removed the ring from his right hand then bracelets he’d worn for several years before taking the rope from the right black pole to tie around his wrist once they had removed the rope they’d tied him with. Once again it was repeated with his left side until he was spread wide, spread-eagle between the poles, and completely exposed.

“There we go.” The knife was removed from his throat and Dean immediately jerked at his restraints but the ropes simply cut into his wrists and burned where it dug in. It had nothing on the burn in his legs at being forced to spread completely and held in position so he couldn’t close them no matter what he tried. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

He howled into his gag but they ignored him.

“Take the usual photos so I can test the interest. He’s young, fit and pretty. I should make a Hell of a profit on his ass.” The cultured voice of the man who had won him grated against Dean’s nerves.

“I have no doubt there is going to be plenty of interest in this one.”

Dean kept jerking in his restraints but they had thoroughly secured him down. The cold, hard wooden box under his back was unforgiving. It was small enough that his ass hung off, the end of the box right above his ass near the small of his back, while the other end cut off right under his shoulder blades.

It was uncomfortable at best but he’d take that over being completely vulnerable.

One of the men had gotten a camera and had started taking pictures of him. His cheeks flushed and Dean had to look away even after the man had gotten a picture of his face. “We’ll get the rest later when the actual listing goes up for bidders.”

“Prepare him.”

Dean looked back even as everything in him froze at the words. Now? They were going to rape him right now? Not an ounce of remorse or care that he was begging them through his gag?

He knew what was coming, the horror stories from Castiel’s father screaming through his mind, as one of the men grabbed the lube and brought it over before moving between his spread legs.

Cold, wet fingers pressed against his hole and then shoved in.

Dean howled at the sudden intrusion. It burned, two thick fingers shoving deep, but the man kept going. They rubbed against his insides all the while coating them in cold lube. A large hand braced against his aching thigh while the fingers ruthlessly pumped in and out of him.

They pulled out, coated in more lube and pushed back in without ceremony. He _hated_ his father. The man who was supposed to take care of them, Sam and himself, had gambled him away like an object. He’d known his father had a gambling problem, how it had gotten worse after their mom died when their house had caught fire, but he’d never imagined it was this bad.

Or that his father had been gambling with criminals. Dean had recognized the man who had won him by his nickname. That’s when the horror of the situation had first registered and now the fact that there was nothing he could do was quickly becoming impossible to ignore.

“Don’t loosen him too much.”

The fingers slipped free again and his ass clenched down, aching and sore, while the man moved away. He watched as the man who had won him, impeccably dressed in an obviously expensive suit, systematically stripped as the others left the room and the door shut with a click that signaled a lock sliding into place.

The suit was carefully laid over a metal bar, the shirt and tie following. He knew the man must have removed his shoes because his socks and underwear were added on top until he was completely naked.

Under different circumstances Dean could have admitted the man was attractive. Rich, warm brown skin and washboard abs were now more than obvious without a suit concealing them. The man had an attractive face, elegant hands and dark eyes. It somehow made the situation more terrifying.

He couldn’t help but flick his eyes down. Between powerful thighs was an equally impressive dick. It was hard, thick and long. A heavy set of balls hung beneath them. There was no way that was going to fit inside of him.

Dean’s eyes tracked the man walking around until he was standing between Dean’s spread legs. Dark eyes watched him as the man gripped his large dick and guided it forward. The wide head pushed against his lube wet hole and started to push inside as Dean thrashed in his restraints.

He begged and begged and begged as inch after inch pushed inside. It spread his ass wide, burning and aching, while the man watched him with wicked amusement.

“I always take the first fuck. It’s only right and my business partner has different tastes. It’s an indulgence I can’t help.” He spoke, voice low and cultured, all the while staring at Dean and pushing inside without a care to the fact that Dean felt like he was being split in half. “I have men specifically chosen to break sex slaves before they officially go up to auction. They’ll cycle through when I’m finished with you. We’ll have you well versed in giving pleasure and being an obedient, docile little toy for your new owner by the time we’re finished.”

A warm hand braced against the flat of his stomach, rubbing idly, as the man suddenly slammed inside so heavy balls rested up against him and he was completely buried inside. Dean jerked and howled at the sharp burst of pain.

“Tight. Just how I like it.”

The hand remained on his stomach as the man lazily rolled his hips back and started to leisurely fuck him. It wasn’t hard and fast, at first, but slow and steady.

“Feel so fucking good.”

Dean howled into the gag, upper body jerking up before falling back, as the man kept up the steady pace. It dragged on until tears spilled down Dean’s cheeks and Dean was sobbing into his gag.

Then it was like a switch had been flipped.

The hand on his belly moved to his hips and the other reached up to grip the other side. The man fucked forward once, twice and then started viciously fucking him with greedy snaps of his hips. Dean jerked and howled into his gag at the unrelenting pace.

He ached.

His ass burned.

Dean had never imagined something like _this_ happening to him.

It was horrifying and he wanted to scrub every inch of his body before curling up in a ball.

The man kept fucking and fucking into him, telling him how good he felt and moaning loudly when Dean clenched down in reflex. “That’s it. That’s a good toy.” Dean clenched his eyes shut and turned his head as the man’s pace picked up, rough and uneven, before he slammed deep.

Dean could feel the man’s hips jerking forward as he came in Dean’s ass and stayed there before pulling out. He whimpered at the drag of the soft dick against his puffy rim before the fat head of his dick popped free. The feeling of come and lube leaking out after it had him squirming in discomfort then whimpering in pain when his ass throbbed.

“That was nothing.” The man started cleaning himself up and languidly dressing as Dean remained tied in place. “By the time you’re done in this room and ready to go to the winning bidder you’ll be better trained then the most experienced whore. A pretty toy to use as your owner sees fit.”

The man straightened his tie, gave him a satisfied once over and pressed a button Dean hadn’t noticed before. A few minutes passed before the door opened and the large, burly men from before came in.

“I’m finished. Make sure he’s broken in and trained. No one wants a willful and disobedient _fucktoy_.”

Dean yanked on his restraints, still trying to beg them to let him go, but the man left the room and he was left alone with four men who looked like they could easily break him in half without a thought.

As the lock slid into the place and the first man stepped between his spread legs, pants down and hard dick visible, Dean screamed in denial. Then he was screaming and screaming as the new man fucked his dick into Dean’s ass without any sign of hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! No murder or horrible body modifications. Still dark though. I get the most interesting prompts/requests. Though this is the first time the prompter sent along a gif that inspired their prompt (I loved working with the visual though so I can't complain). There gif is [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4cc1ad60f0278dfa0d09a568b8539446/tumblr_n5mreyMsd91spjpz5o1_400.gif) (it's NSFW if you're curious). I wanted to include it so if you were interested in knowing what gif inspired the prompt this fic was written for. Plus I've seen a few other fanfic writers on AO3 include gifs within their stories so a link shouldn't hurt anything.
> 
> Prompter wanted the scene in the gif incorporated into the fic.  
> They asked for John to lose Dean, somehow, to someone who worked in the sex slave industry.  
> Dean was to be 17-18.  
> The man in the gif was the one who received Dean from John (I chose gambling because I hadn't done it yet).  
> Rough sex with little prep.  
> The OMCs train/break their sex slaves before selling them.  
> Some dehumanization/objectification.  
> Unhappy ending.
> 
> That's the gist of what the prompter wanted for those curious. I probably won't be able to post any new fics for awhile, I'm getting swamped with stuff again, so I HOPE some of you liked this one. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I look forward to any comments you might have.


End file.
